bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Interspace Armageddon
Interspace Armageddon is the 24th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It will air on July 31st, 2011. Plot With everybody in the control room, Marucho explains his plan to delete Bakugan Interspace to prevent Mag Mel from getting to Earth. He also says that Kato and his dad are working on to reboot an emergency escape point. They split into two groups. One group distracts the Chaos Bakugan while the other tries to round up the remaining battlers. Once they rounded all the battlers, the two groups meet up at the access point and the point is activated along with the deletion program. However, since Dylan doesn't want to be destroyed, he tells the Chaos Bakugan where the battlers were and they arrive there along with Dreadeon Clones and former Teams Anubias and Sellon's Bakugan. The Brawlers fight them off but more Mechtogan arrive. Some of the battlers begin to leave as they try to defeat the Bakugan. The Bakugan attack and Krakenoid and Krowll mutate to form Mutant Krakenoid. The Bakugan prove too much but a Mechtogan attacks from the sky. The group has never seen it before and begin to wonder who it is until Helios appears and says that it is his Mechtogan, Slynix. Spectra comes along to give a hand. With the addition of Infinity Helios and Slynix, they are defeating many of the Dreadeon clones. However, Mutant Krakenoid switches into Mutant Krowll and uses Haos Hydron to trap Helios. Venexus Titan is then summoned and the Dreadeon Clones form a portal to summon Mag Mel. Drago suggests mutating and Rafe explains that he can only mutate with a Bakugan of the same power level. He then mutates with Helios to form Mercury Dragonoid and Mutant Helios. The two together managed to destroy the remaining Chaos Bakugan and Mechtogan and they destroy the portal. Everyone else gets out except for Dan and Spectra. Kato discovers a problem in Bakugan Interspace and more Dreadeon arrive. Spectra tells Dan to leave and he continues to battle them. Dan leaves and the deletion begins. All the Dreadeon and Dylan disappear. In the preview of Dark Moon the Vestal Destroyer is being seen and means Spectra alives. The Brawlers mourn their loss and they look outside, as many people think they see a dark moon, the Brawlers really know that it is Mag Mel. Mag Mel has actually absorbed the energy from the deletion program and the catharsis was completed, revealing a mutated Mag Mel and Razenoid fused together. Bakugan Debut *Mutant Helios *Mercury Dragonoid Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Ziperator *Clawsaurus *Infinity Trister *Infinity Helios *Taylean *Boulderon *Wolfurio *Horridian *Mutant Krakenoid *Krakenoid *Bolcanon *Spyron *Vertexx *Krowll *Flash Ingram *Cyclone Percival *Mutant Krowll *Mutant Helios *Mercury Dragonoid *Spidaro *Razenoid Mechtogan Debut *Slynix Mechtogan Seen *Braxion *Slynix *Dreadeon (clones) *Silent Strike *Miserak *Deezall *Smasheon Mechtogan Titan Seen *Venexus Titan Trivia *Multiple, differently colored Dreadeon are seen. It is unknown what this means although they are probably clones of the real Dreadeon. *Mercury Dragonoid and Mutant Helios are the first Brawler BakuMutant Bakugan. *Although Silent Strike made an appearance, he was not shown battling or being defeated. *When Drago and Helios mutated, their balls forms resembles those of Mercury Dragonoid and Mutant Helios. This was different when Krakenoid and Krowll mutated. Gallery Bakucolars.jpg|Marucho and his Bakumeter marucho dan shun.jpg braxion shield.jpg|Braxion activating his shield katos.jpg bakugan interspace.jpg bakugan interspace1.jpg bakugan interspace2.jpg|Bakugan Interspaces dark half slynix.jpg|Slynix Slynix2.jpg|Slynix revealing his lasers slynix20.jpg|Slynix charging an attack subterra ziperator.jpg|Subterra Ziperator VenexusTitan2.jpg|Venexus Titan venexus titan 6.jpg|Venexus Titan opening his lasers and claws VenexusTitan1.jpg|Venexus Titan charging his lasers dredeon10.jpg|Dreadeons clones drago and slynix.jpg|Slynix protecting Drago bakugan interspace3.jpg 120.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.26.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.27.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.38.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.38.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.39.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.40.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.41.18 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.44.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.45.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.46.10 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.34.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.35.06 PM.png SpyronShocked.jpg RazenoidMagMel3.jpg RazenoidMagMel2.jpg RazenoidMagMel1.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes